billymandygrimfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grim Reaper
|image = Grim.PNG|gender = Male|species = Undead Skeletion|age = 137,000+|height = 6 ft|weight= 140 lbs|nationality = Jamaican|habitat = Underworld|parents = Miriam (mother) Earl (father)|grandpa/grandma = Granny Grim (Grandmother)|relatives = Aunt Kali (Great Aunt)|pet = Cerberus|friends = Billy Mandy Irwin Sperg Mindy Pud'n|enemies = Billy (sometimes) Mandy (sometimes) Mindy Velma Green Eris|nick name = Death Skeleton Man Big Dummy|personality = Good-Natured|interest = Reaping People's lives|hate = Billy Mandy|fear = Mandy|idol = Dracula|career = Reaper|team = Underfist|English Voice Actor = Greg Eagles|Polski Voice Actor = Héctor Cantolla|birthdate = 21 January, 8000 B.C.}} The Grim Reaper (or simply Grim) is one of the main characters of the series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and a secondary character in the film Super Fist. It is the very personification of Death, for losing a bet regarding the Hamster. Billy, is doomed to be the best friend of Billy and Mandy forever. However, the term "best friend" is used loosely, because Grim is often required to fix the consequences left by accidents caused largely by Billy stupidity and lack of common sense. By Mandy, Grim is often forced to do their homework and obey his strict orders as his "friend-slave". Because of this, Grim hates much to the two youngsters, and often dreams about her horrible death to escape his sentence. This magical Caribbean skeleton in his voice is described as a grumpy because his sentence with two children, as he hates many things like community service or the new neighbors among other things. Nevertheless, enjoy the sweet pleasures, obituary sections of newspapers, scary movies, or sports such as golf or your favorite game of limbo. Also he loves abusing his powers and his scythe, which is often stolen by different characters. History Childhood Grim was born and raised in the Underworld during prehistoric years with his parents in a house look like a cave. In his childhood dream of becoming a singer of country rock, but his father forced him to death when he was retired. Just start his new job, Grim met a witch who predicted his future, in which Billy and Mandy will dominate for eternity, nevertheless, Grim not seem to heed the prediction of the witch. At school, Grim was an easy target for gross, who called him "airhead" and throwing things. One of his best friends at school was Santa Claus, person you would contact in later years. Moreover, Grim and was at that time the owner of the three-headed dog Cerberus, but nevertheless, Grim was not able to control the demonic dog, Cerberus affirming that not only ate their duties, but also ate his father, but at some point, he must expel. Moreover, Grim joined the Youth League Baseball Underworld , where he teamed up with some of the greatest baseball players of the Underworld as the Fat Ball, Sammy Slug , Big Head Bambino and Joe Johnson. He was quite successful in this field , but left because he suffered boos as his fault lost the championship last season. Later, his father began to be a fan of country rock and stopped paying attention to his son. This country singer was to attract the attention of his father , but found that music was not enthusiastic about as much. Scythe finally lying on the floor and began to be happy Death was found, but not to disappoint his father , Grim into believing that independence was country rock singer . From this stage of his unlife , Grim began to consider Dracula as his idol , along with other famous creatures of the underworld as the Bride of Frankenstein and the Wolfman . At teen At some point it stopped being Death Scythe returning to "F", its inventor. Thereafter, he attended the Institute Grim bad end with bad luck again be the favorite target of school bully, Boogey, who enjoyed making adolescence as miserable as possible. Once Grim going to act in a play of Club Dead Poets foremost high school, but after a prank Boogey, Grim was marked with the nickname "Shakespeare Shorts" for the rest of the institute. Later, during a visit to prehistoric Mortal Plane, Grim met Velma's daughter newcomers to the underworld kings of Planet Spider. The two became good friends, and thanks to Velma, Grim began to be more confident. Lack of deaths caused Mortal Plane in school elections to be officially Death choices that both Grim as Velma and Boogey be convened occurred. After the speeches in which Grim was ridiculed, the Boogey was surprised by the young skeleton to catch him cheating. Grim managed to stop him, but also began to cheat, this time to win Velma. However, this caught him, and thinking that Grim cheated his own benefit, he stopped going to school breaking his beautiful friendship. After that, Grim decided to take revenge by breaking Boogeys his friendship with Velma, for it used the prototype of the Scythe. Their technical control, probably by the experience of having had genuine Scythe, caused terror in the other school students, convincing everyone that they should vote for him. At some point in his teens, Grim was the great love of Obscene which, used to eat all those who dared to mock him. Obviously, Obscene was an annoying burden on Calvary, since he was not in love with her. Luckily for oven skeleton, Director Obscene condemned to an eternal position in the underworld as guardian of the secret of the universe , at which Grim was relieved to be away from her. Finally, the results of the elections for Death Grim revealed to the winner , so "F " again gave the Scythe and Grimbecame the official Death. As a Adult ]] After graduating from high school and become Death, Grim began his work Soul Reaper while love and affection gave him his best friend: Chugney, had a skeleton fish. At some point, Grim went to college, where he drank at least once a zombie sweat, which did not like. He also had problems of obesity, and to pay for liposuction, began to take two gold to all those carrying through the Styx and so paid the operation. Moreover, thanks to his stressful job and some of his naps stress, Calavera was present at several important events in history, allowing him to observe authentic details whose tests would be erased by the passage of time. Besides Grim began working during the time of ancient Egypt to the god Osiris as his assistant for routine tasks. Since then, Grim had much appreciation for Osiris, according to him, was the one who made him the professional he is today. Later, Grim brought a small friendship with one of the souls that led to the Hereafter: the Canadian Shnissugah snake. However, that would be carried Grim, Shnissugah left the slobs as victims of bullies. In the Middle Ages, Grim appeared in Endsville to take Jack to the Hereafter after being executed by the Medieval Knight. But Jack was not ready to go, so, distracting Grim, stole the Scythe to grant him eternal life in exchange for restoring his scythe. Calavera accepted, but as punishment, beheaded him once granted eternal life. Once entered into the twentieth century, in the city of Endsville, Calavera met a woman from the suburbs of the city known as the Lady Doolin. These two began competing in different sports in which Mrs. Doolin almost always ended up winning. This infuriated Grim, bad and started throwing false rumors about the old woman, still exist today rumors. Love Interests *'Eris' - Grim had a huge romantic crush on her early in the series, during her 'valley girl' phase. *'Atrocia' - TV Horror show hostess, (parody of Elvira: Mistress of the Dark). *'Malaria' - A Goth woman who Grim first met at a beach. She later freaked out when she found out that he was the real Grim Reaper. *'Velma Green' - former best friend from High School. Their strong and close friendship renewed after the events in Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen. *'Pinface's un-named sister' - Used to be best friends with her brother, Pinface, when they were kids, met her at the Netherworld Mall, but later broke up with her because her 'pinhead' bowling pins kept poking him in the eye whenever he tried to make out with her. *'Lubber' - Not a romantic love interest of Grim's per-say, but Grim was her romantic love interest, she would follow him everywhere back at school and started to eat anyone who made fun of Grim, after eating most of the school's student body, Lubber was banished by the school principal to guard the 'secret of the universe'. She then tricked everyone and then pushed Mindy so that she protects what she used to. In the Future When Mandy begins her world dictatorship and obtains immortality, Skull appoints as his private assistant, being that reports everything that happens and that orders robots to release a clone of Billy when the previous clone is destroyed. However, tired of being "best friend" Grim joins the resistance against the dictatorship of Mandy hoping to finally get rid of it. To his misfortune, speaking overnight at a meeting in secret Army Mandy, it is followed by a clone of Billy. After explaining the situation, Billy clone revealed that Mandy said frogs were his weak point, information that is useful to start the Resistance attack. The next day, Grim went with some members of the Resistance Mandy Palace in order to overthrow it, but the attempt failed rebel attack because the information was false. After that, Grim is arrested for high treason, the punishment that his body was divided and locked in separate capsules. Trivia * Grim is obviously based on the famous and classic personification of Death. * Grim is one of the five characters in the three stages of Grim and Evil. The others are Billy, Mandy, Dr. Espanto and General Skarr. *All his appearances Demon Con Carne have been no physical cameos. *Some of their laughter and shouts retain the original dubbing Greg Eagles. *Grim was the one who set out to be the friend of Billy and Mandy at the stake, though in later episodes says he was forced to be. *Grim is able to eat and drink as normal despite being a skeleton. However, the episode meeting with skull and comic Frame of Mine contradict this. Although for centuries it has been the same black robe, at Skeletons in House you can be seen to have another gray tunic. *His robe somehow have magical powers to be able to regenerate in case of destruction, to convert its low in a kind of pants or take other aspects such as a lab coat. In The Odd Couple he says he can not smell, but other episodes proves otherwise. * Grim has the strange policy of not leaving a plug unplugged. *In the episode Duck! He says he has no organs but in other episodes tells them. In fact, often it is shown having a gray tongue. *Grim never carries more than $ 50 above. *Grim favorite program is Dora the Explorer. *Grim always cries both to see how to remember the end of the movie ET the Extraterrestrial. *In Scary Poppins it reveals that "care" is his middle name, since by his mother, something I will never forgive her skull. *In his identity card he puts you born on January 21 of the year 8000 BC. However, at different times skull it is shown that is older. Coincidentally, on January 21 it is also the birthday of Maxwell Atoms. *Grim is one of two beings immune to Horror hand, being Fred Fredburger the other. *Grim made a cameo along with Hector Con Carne and Kasnatov in the episode Once Upon a Toon MAD series, as the 20th anniversary of Cartoon Network.